


In Some Other Life

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Break Up, Pretty sights, hyuken, non-canon, parallel, pretty skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Sanghyuk meets up with Jaehwan for one last time.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In Some Other Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this piece by David Jones:
> 
> In some other life  
> we are standing side by side, laughing  
> that in some other life  
> we are apart.

Sanghyuk takes one last puff of his cigarette before dropping the stub on the floor, pressing the sole of his foot gently against the gravel below. The slightly chilly wind encourages him to fold his arms, the collars of his gray coat up to shield his face. The sun was nearly set, creating a beautiful hue of lilac and peach and blue. He sighs. In another life he would love to meet Jaehwan here, admiring the beauty of the sky. Such pity.

His attention is brought back to reality by the sound of an approaching car. Sanghyuk watches as the car comes to a halt, headlights turned off. He subconsciously finds his back straightening when the owner of said car steps out, raven hair swept up and away from his face, pink lips jutting out, tired eyes looking down. 

Jaehwan closes his door and looks up to Sanghyuk with a pitiful, gentle smile. “Hey.” is all he says. 

Sanghyuk gives a curt nod back, “Hey.” he responds, lips pushed to a thin line. 

For a second they both stand there, taking in one another’s presence. Sanghyuk feels the wind caressing his short brown waves as he watches them dance through loose strands slowly falling onto Jaehwan’s forehead. He sees Jaehwan slightly shiver under his light gray coat, barely concealing the burnt orange turtleneck underneath. The smell of his intoxicating cologne wafts over to where Sanghyuk is standing. 

_Did Jaehwan go to see him?_ Sanghyuk muses.

Jaehwan clears his throat, furrows his eyebrows the slightest and turns towards the door of his backseat.

_Oh yeah._

There’s a reason for their meeting today.

The shorter male takes out a box and turns towards Sanghyuk. He watches Jaehwan stare down at the contents of the box for a second with a contemplative look, gnawing on the inside of his bottom lips. 

Jaehwan sighs before looking up. “Um...I think I’ve got everything in here.” He makes hesitant steps towards Sanghyuk, as if he’ll frighten the taller male. 

Sanghyuk nods and makes a move towards Jaehwan, hands reaching out to take the box out of the older male’s hands. For a brief second his fingertips brush over Jaehwan’s skinny ones, sending a brief shock to his heart. The widening of Jaehwan’s brown orbs confirms to Sanghyuk that the older male has felt this too.

Looking down at the box, Sanghyuk feels a slight pang in his chest. From a glance he recognizes some of the items as memorabilia of their relationship; a plush ducky he had won for Jaehwan at a fair, his yellow hoodie that “went missing” only for Sanghyuk to see Jaehwan lounging around in around _their_ apartment, a couple of video games he had bought just so he could play them with Jaehwan. 

Sanghyuk feels the tears collecting in his eyes as he fights the urge to let out a sob and ignores the bile he feels rising up his throat. He takes a deep breath to look up at Jaehwan to find the latter’s beautiful brown eyes staring at him, lips in a pitying frown. A look so gentle yet so painful Sanghyuk can cry.

He still doesn’t understand how the person who has pulled his heart out and stomped on it right in front of his pleading, _begging_ face still has such an effect on him. 

Pushing down the lump in his throat, Sanghyuk says “Thank you.”

The older male sighs and nods back. “Of course.” They both stare at each other for another minute. Sanghyuk takes in all of the features he had grown accustomed to waking up next to for the last two years. Taking in these features for _one last time_ , highlighted by the hues of lilac and peach and blue. The horizon may try, but it’ll never be as kind on his eyes as Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan sucks in a breath and speaks first, “I guess...I guess I’ll see you around then.” he says, the last part barely coming out as a whisper. 

It’s a lie, truly. While theoretically there is a chance they may occasionally bump into each other at the supermarket, the movies, or at a mutual friend’s party, will they actually see each other? They both know this is the final goodbye. 

Jaehwan turns around and makes a move towards his car. 

Sanghyuk feels the lump in his throat again. “Hey,” he nearly croaks out. Jaehwan stops in his tracks. He turns around to look at Sanghyuk. The younger male doesn’t try to hold back the single tear slipping down his left cheek, “You think in some other life we’re standing here, taking in this beautiful view and laughing...with each other?” Sanghyuk feels the question coming out in broken whispers, but he’s sure the wind carries it for Jaehwan to hear.

The raven-haired male gulps. With a sad smile he says one last “Goodbye Hyukie. Take care.” He gets into his car and softly closes the door.

Sanghyuk watches as Jaehwan turns on his headlights, reverse out, and drive off. He stands there until his arms strain from holding the box, his cheeks are wet and sticky from the dried tears, and his lips stop quivering from the thought that this has been the last time he’ll hear the word _Hyukie_ with Jaehwan's sweet voice.

He gets into his own car, setting the box on his passengers seat. Glancing down on it he picks up a Polaroid photograph of the both of them; Jaehwan leaving a big wet smooch on Sanghyuk’s cheek as he scrunches his face up in a cringe. Sanghyuk finds himself unconsciously smiling. He glances up to look at the sky. It really is a beautiful view. One that makes his heart explode with so many different emotions. Who knows if he’ll ever find such a pretty sight again. What a shame.

* * *

Sanghyuk’s lips move clumsily against his own, one hand firmly gripping his hip, pushing him down into the hood of the car, while the other hand gently caresses against his jaw. Jaehwan lets out a small giggle before pulling away, “Hyukie, if you keep smiling into the kiss it’s gonna be a really awkward makeout session. I don’t care how much I love you, I do not want to bump our teeth together.” he says with a whine and a pout. 

The younger male jolts away from Jaehwan. “You love me?!” 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, “You act like I haven’t told you fifty million times already.” he says with a laugh. His boyfriend joins in on the laugh and lays down next to him on the hood of the car. Jaehwan immediately puts his head down on Sanghyuk’s chest looking up at the sky made up of hues of lilac and peach and blue. _Such a beautiful sight._ Jaehwan sighs when he feels Sanghyuk’s arm wrap around him, pulling him closer to the latter’s broad chest. 

“So pretty.” he hears the brunet whisper. 

“I know right. The sky looks beautiful.” Jaehwan mumbles staring at the sky, feeling the wind brush through his black strands.

Sanghyuk’s chuckles, “Sure but not as good as my view.”

Jaehwan scrunches his eyebrows and peeks up at his boyfriend only to see brown orbs full of adoration staring back at him, a blissful smile adorning his lips. 

The older male feels his cheeks heat up. He playfully slaps Sanghyuk’s hard chest, “Cheese ball.” he mutters with no exact bite, laying his head back down as the other gives a hearty laugh.

Another minute passes by in comfortable silence filled with the rustling of leaves and howling of the wind. Jaehwan feels his eyes slowly shutting listening to the gentle thuds of his boyfriend’s heartbeat when he hears a “Hey,” 

Opening his eyes he gives a lazy glance up at his boyfriend, “Yeah?” he asks.

Sanghyuk stares off into the sky and purses his lips, “You ever think, in some other life we’re not together?” he questions before looking down at Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan blinks his eyes up at Sanghyuk in slight confusion then scoffs, “What do you mean? Like we’re not dating? As if.” he mutters.

He feels Sanghyuk shrug, “Yeah I guess. Like we never got together or we did but then it didn’t work out.” he adds with an undertone of amusement laced in his voice.

Jaehwan scrunches his eyebrows and pokes Sanghyuk’s ridiculously firm chest “Listen here buddy, I don’t know what ploy you’re trying to play here but you’re mine, understand?” he threatens with all the authority he can muster given his current situation. 

He sees Sanghyuk bust out laughing, knowing deep down that he probably looks as threatening as a puppy that has just lost his favorite toy. He scoffs once more and places his head back down on Sanghyuk’s chest gritting through his teeth “Not getting rid of me that easily.”

The taller male continues to laugh and he rubs a soothing hand up and down Jaehwan’s back. The older male sighs into his chest and closes his eyes momentarily, taking in the smell of Sanghyuk’s cologne and the gentle pitter-patter of his heartbeat. He opens his eyes back up to see the sun moving further down.

He lets out a little giggle of his own. “Besides, if we were apart,” he starts, “can you imagine not enjoying this beautiful view together? What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I started writing this at 1am, on a whim, after making myself all sad after reading poems & quotes & missing VIXX & shit. The description of the scenery is based off of Hyuk’s mv/photos from his album. 
> 
> Anyways, it’s been a loooooongggg time since I’ve written angst so I hope you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> (I also snuck in an Arctic Monkeys lyrics in there sort of if any of you picked that up)


End file.
